Here For You
by CaptainMarvel123875
Summary: Peter is constantly reminded by the avengers that he is not alone. Tony Stark is a good dad/mentor (mostly dad) and helps Peter through lots of hard stuff. Irondad and superfamily oneshots/sickfics. Prompts welcome, I'll write pretty much any ships but absolutly NO starker. Irondad for life :D Hopefully the series is lot better than this rushed summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm super excited for this oneshot/sickfic series! I will be posting on this randomly, as I'm still working on my other story We Lose and We Gain, (if you haven't already please check it out) I will take prompts, so free to send me as many as you want 😊 I will put her username above the story along with the prompt, unless you ask for it to be anonymous.

This is a prompt from my friend who has not yet made an account.

Prompt: claustrophobic Peter

The elevator made a loud ding as Tony pressed the third-floor button. It raised for a few seconds before suddenly dropping leaving both Peter and Tony with a sinking feeling in their stomachs until it came to a jolted stop.

''I thought we were going up?'' Peter stated nervously.

''Ah, I could've sworn I called somebody to fix that! This is the third time this week!''

''Ar-are we stuck?'' Peter asked, eyes wide with worry.

''Yeah get comfy, we might be here a while.'' Tony turned to see Peter looking up at him, close to tears. ''Hey, it's okay, it just gets stuck sometimes, it will be back up and running in thirty minutes at the most.''

Peter face crumpled slightly, and his bottom lip quavered. ''Mr. Stark I-I can't stay in here for half an hour!''

Tony's mind went blank, as he tried to think of what to say. Peter had never acted like this in front of him. ''Pet-''

''No, no I can't do this. I can't breathe, I have to get out. Tony please I can't do this.''

Another thing Peter had never done. Call him Tony. ''Calm down Pete, you're okay. Just take a deep breath.''

Peter was now gasping, frantically trying to get air through to his lungs, but it was helpless. He felt as if the walls were slowly closing in, crushing his chest, squeezing him until he could no longer breath. His vision was blurry, but he could see Tony clearly. He longed for the man to wrap his arms around him and tell him in a calm reassuring voice that it was okay. That he wasn't alone. But words failed him and as he tried to take a step towards Tony his legs immediately gave away, his body crumpling to the ground. He leaned weakly against the elevator wall, letting out soft sobs.

''Goodness buddy.'' Tony voice was full of nothing but sympathy as he sat next to Peter. ''Come here.'' He beckoned, arms open for Peter to crawl into. ''Are you okay with me holding you like this, or do you need space?'' He asked as the thought suddenly struck him.

Instead of replying Peter snuggled deeper into Tony's arms, taking full advantage of the hug. ''I'm sorry. I'm acting like such a baby,'' he whispered a few moments later.

''It's okay. We've all got something that makes us feel like this. Until recently I would totally flip at the mention of anything to do with space. Every one of us superheroes has a fear like that and with good reason. I'm going to take a wild guess here and say you've got a bad case of claustrophobia?''

Peter nodded, a few stray tears still rolling down his cheeks. ''Ever since that building collapsed on me. I know that was months ago, and I should be over it by now. It just really scared me.''

Guilt spread through Tony like poison Ivy, as he recalled Peter telling him about that night. ''I'm really sorry that happened to you. That one's on me, I should've never taken that suit from you.''

''It wasn't your fault.'' Peter argued shaking his head.

They were silent for a couple of minutes, neither really knowing what to say. At some point during those few minutes, Tony's hand found its way into Peter hair, pushing back soft curls and smoothening little baby hairs.

Peter sighed in obvious content, moving his head in such small movements that Tony almost didn't notice. But back and forth it went, along with Tony's hand.

''You like that?''

Peter smiled up at him, but only for a second before it faded into a sad expression. ''I don't feel good,'' he admitted.

Tony's hand moved from the boy's hair to his forehead. ''You're a little warm,'' he frowned, ''I think you're just anxious though. What's bothering you?''

''My stomach?'' Peter said as if he were the one asking the question.

''You're not going to throw up, are you?'' Tony asked, frowning again.

''I don't know. I really don't feel good,'' he whimpered.

''Okay, okay, relax bud.'' Tony looked around a bit frantic until spotting a small waste basket in the corner of the elevator. He reached out; his fingers barely able to tip it close enough for grabbing. He then set it aside and pulled Peter up against his chest. ''You know, I really love you kid.''

''What?'' Peter asked surprised.

''I love you. I know I can be tough on you sometimes, but I just want you to be safe. If I'm ever too tough don't be afraid to say something, okay? The last thing I want is to be like my dad. I guess... you're like a son to me.''

''Wow, I-I mean I love you too. Really, you're like a dad to me. I've thought that for a while I just didn't know that it was mutual. I mean that, that you thought of me like a son, and I thought of you like a dad, not, not that you thought of me as a dad...''

''You're really awkward kiddo.''

''I know,'' Peter whispered, looking down in embarrassment.

''It's honestly kind of adorable.''

Peter blushed, and Tony grinned, just as the elevator lifted, and the doors swung open.

''Oh my gosh I've never had to pee so bad in my life!'' Peter cried, running to the nearest bathroom.

Tony shook his head, chuckling. ''Man, I love that kid.''

After using the restroom, Peter found Tony in his lab working away at one of his projects.

''Hey buddy, you feel any better now that you're out?''

''Yeah,'' he answered truthfully. ''Just a bit anxious still.'' He did look a bit on edge. ''I'm really tired.''

Tony set down his pair of pliers and walked over to Peter. Peter looked up at him with drowsy eyes. ''That's understandable, you have had a pretty long day.'' Tony placed the back of his hand on Peter's forehead. ''Do you feel like you have a fever?''

''If I say yes, will you watch a movie with me, and play with my hair?''

''Friday what's his temperature?''

''Mr. Parker seems to be suffering from a low-grade anxiety induced fever. His temperature is resting at 100.7, with his normal temperature being 98.2,'' the AI informed.

''You know I'm going to baby you now right?''

Peter gave a small smile. ''Lounge?''

''Nah,'' Tony said, wrapping an arm around the kid's shoulders, guiding him out of the lab. ''Why don't we just hang out in my room. I've got a tv, and a bed that's way more comfortable than any couch money can buy.''

''I- I mean if it's okay with you.'' Peter stuttered.

''Of course, it is. That's why I said it.''

'' You're the best Tony!''

''No, you.''

''...''

''Yeah, I said that.''

...

''What's up Peter?''

''Hmm?'' Peter asked, rolling over on the bed to face Tony.

''You've got that face you always make when you want to ask something. What's on your mind kid?''

Wow. Tony really did know him. ''I was just wondering, um, if it ever gets better. I haven't told May because she just doesn't understand, and I don't want to worry her. But I've been having nightmares too. They aren't every night, it's just hard to sleep knowing that it might happen.''

Tony propped his head up on his hand, his elbow resting on the bed, and looked Peter straight in the eyes. ''It does get better. I promise. I'm sorry you have to go through this at such a young age. It sucks, it really does. But you know what helps me when I'm feeling scared, or anxious?''

''What?''

''Talking to you.'' Tony answered, cupping Peter's cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb over it gently. ''Yeah so, if you ever need advice, or reassurance, or even just someone to talk too, that's what I'm here for.''

''Thanks Tony, you sure I won't, you know, bother you?''

''Nope, in fact I _want _you to. I want to you to ask me for help or advice, I want to listen to you vent to me about all your problems, I want you to tell me about all your Aced assignments. I want you to talk to me about the failed ones too. I'm serious, don't ever be shy. I know you have May, and of course you need to talk to her too. But I also understand that as a teenage boy, it's nice to have a guy you can talk too.''

''Yeah,'' Peter agreed. It really was. May was amazing, and Peter loved her so much. But there were some things that he just couldn't talk to her about.

''Hey, if you ever have questions just ask.'' Tony said with a wink. ''I've been through it all.''

''Tonyyyy,'' Peter groaned, his cheeks turning bright red.

''I was talking about superhero stuff.''

''Mhmm. Sure, you were.''

Tony grinned and ruffled Peter's hair. ''But you can talk to me about that too, if you want.''

''Please stop.''

''Alright, I mean it though.''

''Okay.'' Peter whispered.

''But boy talk will have to wait a little longer. For now, hush, I'm trying to watch Lion King.''

Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and maybe even a prompt 😀


	2. Worthy Peter

Hey! I just whipped this up real quick in between working on my other story, We Lose and We Gain.

Prompt: Peter lifts Thor's hammer, and Tony is in shock

\- SpiderFanWrites

''Boss, Peter had arrived.''

''Thank you, Friday, tell him to get something to eat then come down here.''

''Mr. Parker has been informed of your instructions.''

Tony threw a screwdriver from under the car, barely making it onto the desk full of tools and still knocking a few others off. The room was almost silent aside from the sound of a wrench working away on the underneath of a car. The usually blasting music had been turned off automatically when Peter entered the building. He hadn't realized until recently that it had bothered his enhanced senses. Feeling extremely guilty he made sure to have Friday shut the music off completely as soon as Peter stepped foot int the building.

''Mr. Stark, you'll never believe what happened today!'' Peter blurted before Tony even realized he was in the room.

Tony pulled himself out from under the flashy vehicle, to look at the kid. He had a huge grin on his face, and his big brown eyes were lit up.

He couldn't even hide his own smile at the pure excitement of the teen before him. He quickly wiped his grease covered hands on an also grease covered rag before answering. ''Yeah?''

''A bunch of students from schools all around New York with good grades were picked to go on a field trip to this famous science museum in London! It's for a few weeks in the summer and get this, me, Mj, and Ned all got picked! Apparently, we have some of the highest grades in the school.''

That wasn't hard to believe. In fact, he didn't doubt that Peter had some of the highest grades in New York. ''That's great kiddo. Hey, I'm really proud of you, you know that? You're a smart kid. Keep up the good work, it'll get you far.''

Peter was now beaming. Tony couldn't help but notice how happy he got when he gave him even a simple compliment. It was hard to understand why a kid like Peter had such little confidence. He was a literal genius, and not to mention superhero. He had the kindest little soul ever, and he was the most selfless person Tony had ever met.

''Thank you, Mr. Stark. Hey, you need any help with that?'' He asked, pointing towards what he believed to be a white Camaro.

''Yeah, I actually just finished fixing it up, but I do need to screw some stuff back in. You mind handing me tools?''

''No problem, um what do you need?''

Tony was already lying flat on his back under the car. ''There are some screws on that desk by the lamp.''

It took Peter a minute to find what he wanted but after a bit of rummaging around he found a pile of screws beside a strange looking light. Was that really a lamp?

''Thank you.'' Tony accepted the screws and immediately got to work putting the car back together. He was having a hard time holding onto them due to his still greasy fingers. He contemplated wiping them off on his jeans, but that along with his shirt was also covered in oil and even more grease. ''Hey, could you hand me a clean rag from under the sink.''

Setting down his phone that he gotten out to entertain himself with until the car was fixed, Peter walked over to the sink and grabbed a towel. After dampening it on one side he hurried over and tossed it into Tony's hand.

The room was quiet for about five minutes before Tony was sighing in frustration. ''Ah screw it. Just get me a hammer.'' Then with hesitation he added, ''please.'' The last thing he wanted was for Peter to think he was mad at him.

''There's only a small two ounce one. Do you want that?''

''Nah that won't work,'' he sighed thinking for a moment. ''I think I left a bigger one in the kitchen, when I was fixing the light switch Thor blew up.''

''I'll go get it!''

''Thanks bud.''

Minutes later Friday was allowing Peter access to the lab. ''There were two hammers and I didn't know which one you wanted so I just brought both.''

''I didn't bring two ham-'' Tony's mouth fell open in surprise as he pulled himself out from under the car. He tried to hide his shock, but even as he closed his mouth his eyes bulged at the sight before him.

There stood Peter holding a regular sized hammer in one hand, and Mjolnir in the other. Peter obviously didn't understand that this was no ordinary hammer.

Tony opened his mouth to speak but words failed him and instead he made a very a high- pitched squeak not different from that of a mouse.

''Mr. Stark? Are you okay?''

''Yeah, yeah. I'm, I'm fine.'' Trying hard to regain his composer. ''Do you know what that is?''

''Um, your hammer?'' Peter shrugged, now effortlessly swinging it around his wrist.

''Pete, that's not my hammer. It's Thor's.''

''Oh. Wait what does Thor need a hammer fo-'' Peter's eyes went wide with realization. ''Oh my gosh, I'm holding Mjolnir! Does this mean, I'm worthy?''

''Yes.''

''Woah! This is so cool, Mr. Stark can you take a picture?''

''Friday?''

''Photos have been taken from all angles sir.''

''There you go.'' Tony shrugged.

''Can you lift it?''

''Nope.''

''But that doesn't make any sense. If Mr. Rodgers can lift it why can't you? You're way better than him.''

Tony's heart swelled. ''Ah, I don't know about that kid.''

Before Peter could try to convince him otherwise the door to the lab burst open and Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, and Bruce charged in.

''I KNEW IT!'' Shouted Rhodey.

''Nice job kid,'' Clint grinned.

''Who gave you guys access to my lab?''

Everyone pointed towards Bruce he paled, throwing his hands up in defense. ''Hey, she threatened me!''

''With what?'' Tony asked amused.

''I guess you'll never know.'' She smirked.

''Okay, but are you just going to ignore the fact that your kid is holding _the_ hammer?'' Rhodey questioned.

''He's probably jealous that a kid could pick it up but he can't.'' Clint mumered.

''Yeah, last I checked none of you idiots could pick it up either. And honestly why are you surprised? This kid is a way better person than all of us.'' He realized as he said it that it was completely true. In fact, he wasn't sure why he hadn't got the kid to try and lift it sooner.

''So, who's going to tell Cap?''

Thank you for reading, please leave a review and as always Prompts are VERY welcome!

Up next: What happens when Peter hides being sick and faints in class?


	3. ENCHILADA

**Sorry I've been super busy lately and it's been hard to find time, even for writing. I'm still finishing the last prompt; I will have it out soon. Here's a lil somethin (not sure if this is even considered a story.) It's absolutely horrible, I apologize in advance I have no idea what was going through my mind.**

Enjoy?

Warning this chapter does involve getting sick, so if you're sensitive to that kind of stuff, you should probably skip it.

''What is this beautiful Midgardian treat?'' Thor asked, shoving another bite into his mouth.

''It's called an enchilada.'' Peter informed politely.

''This is the greatest thing I've ever tasted! The combination of stringiness and meltiness is just so genius!''

''It can't be that good.'' Loki mumbled sourly.

''Ah, brother you are missing out. You must try some.''

''Absolutely not. I refuse to so much as touch these disgusting mortal beings' idea of food.''

''Please Mr. Loki?'' Peter pleaded, giving his best puppy dog eyes. Loki starred at him for a minute before scowling.

''Fine. I'll try it. But only to make you idiots shut up.'' Loki snarled. He would never admit it, but he had a soft spot for the kid. Those puppy dog eyes could get him to do almost anything.

''Dear brother I shall make you a plate right now!'' Thor volunteered, setting down his own food and running to the kitchen. A minute later he strolled back into the lounge, holding a plate with a single enchilada.

''Thank you.'' Loki took the plate, giving his brother a small smile.

Peter noted that while Loki may act like he hates everything and everyone, he had never once forgotten to use his manners. Even if it was a small thing like apologizing after bumping into someone, or holding the door open for a lady.

''It's not too bad,'' he admitted, taking another bite.

''It delicious! Do these go with it too?''

''Um, no that's a cough drop.''

''Oh.''

Peter shook his head trying not to laugh as he forked a piece into his mouth. He jumped as Thor suddenly burst into loud booming laughter, the piece of enchilada shooting down his throat before he could do anything.

''What is your problem?'' Loki asked startled as well.

Peter stood up, face turning red as he tried as hard as he could to force the food up out of his throat.

''You've got a little something on your face there.''

''What?'' Loki asked, wiping his face with a napkin.

''Just on your chin,'' Thor pointed to where sure enough a stringy piece of cheese was hanging from the man's face.

Peter's throat was burning as he let out a strangled cough, causing both Loki and Thor to look his way.

''Is the baby of spiders okay?'' Thor asked.

Peter's eyes filled with water as he shook his head. He couldn't _breathe._ It took all his strength to force out even a single cough.

''Why is he coughing like that? Is he ill?'' Loki questioned.

''Perhaps we should give him the cough drop!'' Thor suggested.

''Good idea, here boy, eat this.'' Loki commanded thrusting the cough drop at him.

All Peter could do was shake his head again. The world was getting blurry, and his legs were shaking like crazy. He bent over, crossing his arms and pushing them into his stomach. The movement only seemed to push the food further down his throat. This however left just enough space for the smallest bit of air to get through.

''C-can't breathe.'' Those two words took up more energy than he had left. His knees gave away, his body collapsing to the ground. He was terrified, but it was too hard to focus on that, as his lungs desperately searched for air.

''I believe he is choking.'' Loki speculated.

Yes! Finally, they caught on.

''Don't fear my child, for I shall save you!'' Thor assured, sticking his hand out. Seconds later an object came flying through the glass window of the compound.

''What exactly are you going to do with that?''

''Ah this old thing?'' Thor quizzed, swirling a large hammer around his wrist. ''I'm going to smack it against his back. The great force of the mighty Mjolnir should send the enchilada flying right out of him.''

''Ah good thinking. Allow me to help.'' Loki then began pulling out an insane amount of knives from a number of pockets in his robes.

''What are those for?''

''What these Beautys? I'm going to stab a hole in his throat so air can get in.''

''You're a genius brother.''

''Thank you. Now what are you waiting for! We've got a child to save!''

Oh. My. Gosh. I'm going to die, thought Peter. He squeezed his eyes shut preparing himself to be showered in even more pain.

''Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing!''

Dad.

''Get away from him or I'll blast you through the roof!''

''Man of Iron, I can assure you it is not what it looks like. We were simply trying to help him.''

''Excuse me? How on earth do you think stabbing him with a million knives and smashing the living daylight out of-'' Tony's eyes widened as he glanced over at his kid, who was still down on the ground, face turning blue, and gagging. ''Are you choking?'' He asked frantically.

Peter nodded, his hands clawing at his neck as he felt the food rotate again. This time he couldn't get any air in at all.

''Woah, woah, woah, stop buddy.'' Tony instructed, pulling Peter to his feet. ''Crap Peter can you cough?''

His head was pounding, his chest was aching, his throat felt scratched and raw, and he could barely stand. But somehow, he managed to shake his head. It was a very small movement and had Tony not been watching closely he would've missed it.

''Crap, okay, I got you,'' he reassured, while wrapping his hands around Peter's middle. His palms pressed hard against Peter's stomach making him gag. ''Come on Peter, you need to throw up.''

Thor and Loki stood to the side, feeling guilty, and petrified. They loved the kid, and if something were to happen to him... neither of them would ever forgive themselves.

''Come on kiddo, please I know you hate this, just trust me.'' Tony's hands dug into his stomach again. Peter gagged again, this time bringing up a bit of liquid, that spilled out of his mouth and onto Thor, soaking his jeans in vomit.

''Here we go.'' Tony pressed again, this time a bit harder.

Finally, Peter coughed, spraying more vomit onto Thor's pants.

''Ow,'' Peter whimpered, throwing up more.

''You're alright, did you get it out?''

''Yeah, I'm really dizzy though.'' Peter's voice came out barely above a whisper.

''You can sit down now. Dang kid, you nearly gave me a heart attack.''

''Hey, you're not the one who nearly just died! If you hadn't have come in here, I...'' Peter's voice broke off as tears started washing over his eyes. His sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

''Shh, it's okay. I've got you Peter. I always will. Loki go make Peter some tea for his throat. It's the least you can do at this point. And Thor go get him a glass of water.''

''R-right away Man of-'' Thor suddenly bent over, bringing up his own enchilada onto Loki's boots. ''Sorry... I can't stand puke.''

''That's what you get for nearly killing my kid. Now go change, and then bring the drinks.'' Tony ordered, sitting on the couch, and pulling Peter into his lap.

''Yes sir.''

Tony leaned back against the couch, as Peter lay his head on his chest. ''How's your throat?''

''Really sore.'' Peter whispered.

''I'm sorry. Are you okay though besides that?''

''I think so. My chest and stomach hurt. Is that normal?''

''Yeah,'' Tony answered, realizing that Peter wanted _him _to tell him he was okay. ''That should go away soon, just take it easy for a bit alright?''

''Mhmm.''

''Peter.''

''Dad.''

''You're okay, I promise.''

''Thanks. That's all I wanted to hear.''

''I know buddy.'' Then out of pure curiosity he asked, ''What were you even choking on?''

''An enchilada.''

**I'm going to regret this but... reviews?**


	4. I've Got You Kid

This is just two very short and horribly unedited stories I wrote at 3am after waking up from a bad dream 🙁

Hope they're still enjoyable?

**Bad Dream:**

**(prompt inspired by the horrible dream I've just had that's left me shaken and sweaty. yay.)**

Tony lie in the cheap four poster bed of the provided hotel room. It was a joint room, so really just one big room full of beds and separated by a bunch of doorways. For safety purposes, the state thought it be wise to keep them all in one room for the quarantine they were stuck under. Crazy mission, long story.

It was late at night, or early in the morning if you look at it technically, but sleep showed no signs of taking over him yet. So, he busied himself with his phone, first answering some work emails, then more characteristically playing a video game on his phone. It was mostly silent, seeing as everyone else was either asleep or in the process of it, otherwise Tony wouldn't have heard the small whimper coming from the bed beside him. He paused for a minute, fingers resting above the screen before tilting it over, shining the light on the next bed over. Peter, who had been previously lying down, suddenly jolted up, his breaths coming out quick and uneven.

''Nightmare?'' He asked as casually as possible, to which Peter nodded, drawing his knees up and resting his head on them, turning to glance at Tony.

''Uh, yeah.''

''You okay?'' Tony had never seen the kid this shaken up before and they had been through a lot together.

''Yeah,'' Peter replied, though his voice was close to cracking, and his hands were noticeably shaking.

''You sure? Cause you look like you're about to cry.''

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but instead closed it, dropping his knees and resting his hands on top of his head, curling his fingers into his hair.

Tony could've left it at that. Gone back to his game, leaving Peter to sort it all out on his own. But something about this hurt him. Maybe because he knew what it felt like. Finally getting some sleep, then having to deal with the nightmares that came with it. He had no one he could talk to, Pepper didn't get it, Rhodey hadn't seen the things he'd seen and besides, he was busy anyway.

Tony couldn't stand watching the kid hold back his tears, all sweaty and shaky, knowing he could at least try to help.

''It's alright bud, you wanna talk about it?''

Peter looked at him, like he was seriously considering the option, but after a few seconds he turned his head away. As soon as he heard sniffling he was up and making his way over to the kid.

''Hey, it's okay,'' he comforted in a soft voice he didn't know he had in him.

''I'm sorry you can go back to sleep if you want.''

''No, I unlike what most people tend to think these days, am not a monster. Talk to me.''

The kid took a deep breath, wiping his tears away on his sweatshirt sleeve. ''I'm just... scared.''

''Of what?'' Tony pressed, holding himself back when he got the urge to pull the kid into his arms and hold him till he fell back to sleep. That was not a very Tony thing to do.

''I just, have this weird fear, of being controlled. Like not being in control of my own body, it just,'' he paused to wipe his eyes again. ''It really scares me.''

''Is that what the dream was about?''

Peter nodded.

''I'm sorry,'' was all Tony could say. He didn't know what to do, now that the kid was actually talking to him. He half expected to have to have to work a little harder to get him to open up. But the kid seemed to trust him, and he wondered what in the world he did to deserve that. ''Can I hug you?'' He asked finally.

''I, I thought we weren't there yet,'' Peter stuttered.

''Yeah, things have been reconsidered,'' he smiled, scooching back so he was leaning against the bed board and holding his arms out to Peter, who sunk into him right away. ''I've got you kid.''

They stayed like that, until Peter fell back to sleep. Then Tony readjusted, so the side of Peter's head was against his chest rather than the front and leaned back before falling asleep himself.

**Bad day**

**(I would've cried too)**

Tony's head turned at the sound of cracking glass. He was ready to tease whoever had dropped one of his glasses, not caring too much, as he had plenty. But when he saw Peter staring at his hands with tears in his eyes then running out of the room, he softened. Everything had gone downhill for that kid today. From early morning nightmares to migraines, random low blood sugar scare and other... accidents.

Tony went right after him, finding him just as he slid down against the wall of the private lounge. He looked like he was about to just break down, but when he saw Tony he quickly stood by up, biting his wavering lip, clearly trying so hard to hold it together.

''Bad day huh?'' He spoke, drawing nearer, until he was right in front of him. ''It's okay. I would've cried too.''

That was all it took before Peter lost it. His face scrunched up a little as the tears he'd been fighting back were finally allowed loose.

''You're okay,'' he assured, wrapping his arms around the boy.

Peter let out a soft sob, that broke Tony's heart. ''I,''

''Shhh, just let it all out, I've got you. We don't have to go back out with the others, we can stay up here and watch a movie, you can have all the ice cream you want, I don't care.''

''Okay,'' Peter whispered.

And that's exactly what they did. They stayed there for a few more minutes until Peter had calmed down, then Tony noticed his hands for the first time.

''You didn't say you got hurt?''

''Oh,'' he replied, looking down at his bleeding hands. ''I just cut myself on the glass. It's fine it'll heal quick.''

''Does it hurt?''

''Just a bit,'' Peter admitted looking sheepish, as Tony grabbed his arm and lead him into the nearest bathroom. He turned on the sink, letting Peter's hands run under it for a minute. When the blood was washed off, he could see the cuts were already beginning to heal. With a little bit of cleaning, Peter was good to go.

Around half an hour later, that had both showered and Peter was sitting criss cross on Tony's bed, his hair still wet and curlier than ever. His face was free of tears, in fact there even a small smile on his face as Tony came in with a container of way too much strawberry ice cream and a spoon.

He sat next to the kid, ruffling his hair and laughing when Peter playfully glared, as water droplets flew around.

''Here,'' he said, placing the container in Peter's lap and handing him the spoon. ''I wasn't kidding about the ice cream thing. Just try not to make yourself sick and I'm good.''

''Thank you, Tony,'' Peter said, appreciatively, because he was. He'd had a really, really bad day, and Tony had been nothing but kind and caring. He was at Peter's side in an instant when he woke up from a nightmare, was quick to fetch him some water and super powered Advil when his head starting killing him, as well as one of Cap's energy drinks when he got all sick and shaky. He'd also been incredibly sweet with the other incident; Peter was still trying hard to forget about.

He was grateful for Tony, he really was. He didn't even know, that as he sat there, thinking through everything the man had done for him that day, Tony himself watched him with a smile, wondering what on earth he'd done to deserve having this kid in his life.

Tony turned on a Disney movie, and reached for an extra soft white blanket and wrapped it around Peter's shoulders. He was surprised when the kid smiled and snuggled into him, eyes still on the screen, watching as the small animated child dramatically refused her vegetables.

Peter giggled adorably at all the funny moments.

Of course, children's cartoons would still amuse innocent Peter Parker. He was just too pure for this world and while Tony hated more than anything when he was upset, he was also grateful for the moments like these that followed. Something about watching the boy smile and laugh, snuggled against him, made him happier than anything. It was decided right then and there that he would do anything and everything for this kid.

As the movie ended, he pulled the kid closer, resting his head on top of his still damp curls and whispered, ''Love you bud.''

Thank you all for the recent reviews, they have given me so much motivation, I have lots of fics written and thought of, that I will be posting this summer for you!

Please review, I love filling your prompts! I have a bit of a longer fic almost ready for posting where Pete faints at school and they find out it's a little more than a sickness bothering him :D


	5. Fainting Spider

**This one goes out to one of my favorite reviewers, Belbelanne, who suggested a fic where Peter faints in class and Tony has to go pick him up. It's definitely longer than the others, as I got a bit carried away. It might not be exactly how you expected, but I hope you enjoy it! **

**If not, I can actually rewrite you another one, where Tony isn't Peter's adopted** father and **May just can't go get him, so the school calls Tones. I might do that too actually...**

''Peter hurry up you're going to be late!'' Tony called from the doorway. Blinking, Peter sat up, confused on why he hadn't already woken up. His clock read 6:15, meaning Happy would be here in about fifteen minutes to drive him to school.

He set his alarm for 5:30 every morning, though his Spidey senses would always wake him up right before it went off. Even if he didn't set the alarm, he always woke to the familiar buzzing of his senses. Why did they decide to stop now?

It wasn't until he was fully out of bed that he realized how awful he felt. His head was throbbing and the white lighting shining in through his window caused his eyes to sting badly, creating what he believed to be one of the worst headaches he had ever had.

Wincing quietly, he stumbled into the bathroom. He didn't really have time for a shower, but he had woken up practically swimming in his own sweat. The hot water felt amazing... at first. But after a few minutes he found himself having to shut it off. Practically panting, he dried himself off, threw on some clothes and sat back down his bed. By the time he was out and dressed, he was already freezing cold again.

''Pete come on, Happy's here to pick you up, I'm not letting you leave until you've eaten something.''

Peter groaned, running a hand through his damp unfixed curls. The thought of food was enough to make his stomach churn. ''Coming,'' he answered.

The walk to the kitchen took way more energy than it should have, and Peter was already sweating by the time he reached the kitchen.

''Morning sleepyhead.''

''Morning Tony.'' He replied. It came out quieter than he meant.

''Everything okay?'' Tony asked, concerned.

Making sure to keep his head down so Tony couldn't see how flushed he was, he gave a soft reply. ''Yep, just kind of tired.'' He knew he should probably tell Tony he didn't feel good, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say it. It was almost like he was afraid too. Tony had taken him in when he was fourteen years old adopting him not much later. Even at fifteen Peter still couldn't get it through his head that Tony was there for him, he could tell him anything and Tony would drop everything to help him.

So instead of confessing that he actually felt like complete and utter crap, he proceeded to pick at the plate of food Pepper kindly slid in front of him before kissing him on the cheek and leaving for work. He couldn't even look at the food without wanting to throw up.

Tony seemed to notice and began slicing up fruit. ''Here I'll trade you.'' He offered, handing Peter the fruit, and taking the plate away for himself.

He couldn't tell if it was just easier, or if the thoughtfulness of all that just guilted him into eating it. But soon enough he had finished off the bowl and was heading out the door.

He usually had Tony take him to school, but every once in a while, he had an early meeting to attend to and of course today was one of those times.

If Happy noticed he was quieter than usual, he didn't say anything. Then again, that was just Happy.

...

''Dude what happened? Did you get beat up on patrol or something?'' Ned asked concerned, as Peter lied his head down on his desk for the third time, despite being scolded for it multiple times already by various teachers. He couldn't help it. He was so tired, and his head was so heavy...

''Nope. M'fine. Just tired.'' He lied. He was definitely _not_ fine. At least he didn't feel like it. If he felt awful this morning, he felt _terrible_ now. His headache had worsened. Like a lot. He was also practically panting in his hoodie and sweatpants and the world felt as if it were slowly rocking back and forth, pulling his body along with it.

''Mr. Parker, do you plan on participating at all today?'' Mrs. Raymen, the crabby old English teacher snapped.

''S-sorry, it's just, I-I,''

''Mr. Parker, I would like you to understand that I have a lot of things to teach and a lot of students to teach too. I most certainly do not have the time to sit here and listen to your excuses on-''

Her words started to drown out as the dizziness he had been feeling intensified to the point where he couldn't make out a single thing in the room. Dazed and afraid, he tried to stand, but it took so much energy to even move a single body part.

''Peter?'' someone called.

''I don't,'' he started, but before he could finish, the world went black and he was met with the hard floors of his English classroom.

…...

''Peter, Peter, come on wake up.''

Wake up? He thought. Had he fallen asleep?

''I got this,'' said a voice that Peter soon recognized to be Mj's. Seconds later he was being slapped across the face.

''Ouch,'' he moaned, finally opening his eyes. The room felt much brighter than usual and he had to squint to keep his eyes from shutting again. ''What happened?''

''You just passed out man,'' Ned answered. Peter jumped slightly, having not noticed him there before. He suddenly became aware that the entire class was hovering over him. His cheeks turned red as he attempted to stand up. With some help from Ned he was finally back on his feet.

However, the moment he was standing he wished he had never moved. His head began pounding and his stomach ached worse than it had in the morning.

''Peter, you should probably sit down for a moment. You were just out for like two minutes.'' The teacher suggested, her voice much softer than when she was yelling just a few minutes ago.

''What he needs is to go home,'' Mj voiced.

''Agreed, why don't you two walk him to the nurse.''

''On it.''

The walk to the office was less than pleasant. He had to admit it felt nice to be sitting again. He was offered a bed to lie on, but he quickly turned it down when a girl who looked much worse than him came in. There was only one bed, and he was fine with sitting. It seemed the longer he remained still the less disgusting he felt. So that's what he did. He sat there, curled into the chair taking deep breaths through his nose until someone was kneeling in front of him, speaking softly.

''Hey buddy, feel like going home?''

Peter looked up, surprised to find his father kneeling before him. ''Tony? I thought you had a meeting.''

''Well I did, but then I got a phone call saying that you decided to take an impromptu nap on your classroom floor,'' he smiled.

Peter just groaned in response.

''Yeah we'll talk about that in a bit, let's get you out of here first.'' Tony stood to his feet, only to turn back and give Peter a side glance. ''You okay walking?''

''Mhmm,'' Peter mumbled, standing shakily.

''Alright hey, the cars out front why don't you go get in. I'll meet you there in a minute.''

''What are you doing?''

''I'm gonna go grab your bag,'' he told him, giving his shoulder a squeeze before walking off towards the lockers.

Peter slowly made his way to the car, opened the side door and slumped onto the seat. The window was already rolled down slightly, allowing a steady gust of refreshing early spring air to flow in. It felt good on his burning cheeks, even if the sun was making his eyes water.

Before he knew it, Tony was opening the door and tucking Peter's bag and a few extra textbooks under the seat. Once he was inside the car, he finally spoke. ''Alright kiddo, what's going on? Did you stay out too late on patrol? Not get enough sleep?''

''No, I slept fine.''

''Well something's obviously wrong if you're passing out in class. Do I need to get Bruce in on this?''

''No! I just...''

''You just what buddy? Come on, talk to me,'' Tony begged, resting a hand on Peter's knee.

Peter sighed and looked down at Tony's hand. He didn't understand, why was it so hard for him to just admit he was sick?

Maybe he was afraid of what Tony might do? He hadn't gotten super sick since Tony adopted him, but Happy always told him that he couldn't stand being around sick people.

In addition to that, Peter hated so much to be a nuisance. If he could act fine, then who cares right?

Well he really didn't feel fine. And Tony looked like he genuinely just wanted to help...

''Hey,'' Tony said, using his hand to gently turn Peter's chin up. ''I,'' he started before frowning. ''Are you okay?''

Peter knew he was talking about his sickly colored face. He didn't need a mirror to know how awful he had to look. ''I don't feel good.'' The second it was out he looked back down, clearly avoiding Tony's gaze.

If he were still looking up he would've seen Tony run a hand over his face and shake his head. ''You're sick,'' he stated.

''Sorry,'' Peter muttered, somewhere in between relieved that he finally said it and wishing he could take it back.

''Sorry? No, _I'm_ sorry. I knew something was up, you looked like trash this morning.''

''Thanks.''

''Not like that, you know what I mean. I just thought, you know you would tell me if something was up.''

All Peter wanted to do was make sure he didn't bother Tony. It didn't occur to him that what he did was doing the exact opposite.

He wanted to say something, or at least he expected Tony too. But Tony just turned away, started the car and began making his way home.

''Tony?'' He tried.

''We can talk later, let's just get home first.''

''Okay,'' Peter whispered. Tony was mad at him. That was the worst feeling ever and Peter's eyes were already filling with tears.

Tony took one hand off the wheel and rested it on his knee again.

Feeling a bit better with Tony's hand resting on him, he was able to close his eyes, and fall asleep, waking up right as they arrived home.

The second they got in Tony went off to find a thermometer. Peter waited patiently while he took his temperature. ''Tony?'' He asked once he was done.

''Do you feel cold?''

''No. I'm hot. But Tony-''

''Does anything hurt?''

''My head and my stomach. Tony I-''

''How long have you not felt good?''

''Just since this morning. Tony please,''

''Just since this morning, for sure?''

''Yes! Tony, I''

''Okay, hang on I'm go-''

''Dad!''

Tony froze.

Oops. He hadn't exactly meant to say that, he was just really frustrated. He wanted to talk but Tony wouldn't listen. However, once it was out of his mouth, it just felt... right?

Peter took a breath and continued. ''I just didn't want to bother you. I thought that if I was able to pretend I'm okay, then it can't be that bad. I mean I have enhanced healing. I'm Spiderman for gosh sakes I can take a little pain or discomfort.''

''But you don't have too,'' Tony stressed, ''bud, you may be Spiderman but you're also Peter. You're still a kid. Buddy, you're still human. And you're _my_ kid, you're not going to bother me by telling me you don't feel good, or you've had a bad day, or you're hurt. You're supposed to tell me these things.''

When Peter didn't answer, Tony continued.

''I love you Pete. Do I not say that enough?''

''You say it every day,'' Peter stated. It was true. He did. He knew Tony loved him, there was no doubt about it. ''I love you too,'' then after thinking for a moment he grinned and added, ''Dad.''

Tony smiled back at him and wrapped Peter in a gentle hug. ''You really gonna start calling me that?''

''Can I?''

''Only if you want too.''

''I do.''

''Yeah?''

''Mhmm.''

Peter smiled as Tony squeezed him harder, forgetting for a minute how sick he still felt.

''Alright,'' Tony said, finally pulling away. ''Let's see what we can do about that fever.''

''What is it?'' Peter asked out of curiosity.

''102.4. Way too high for school, but not high enough for you to pass out. Do remember how you were feeling before that happened?''

Peter thought for a minute. He remembered feeling awful but nothing specific that would cause him to pass out right?

A sudden searing pain in his head was enough to remind him. ''Mmn'' he whimpered, throwing a hand up to his forehead. Tony was saying something, probably asking what was going on, but his voice sounded weird. Like he was under water.

He felt strong arms catch and grip him tightly. Was he falling? He couldn't tell, everything seemed to be happening in such slow motion. And then it all went black.

...

''Twice now yep. Had to pick him up from school.''

Peter cracked open his eyes, only to quickly slam them shut again. The light had become blinding. Instead he decided to lie still and listen. He recognized one of the voices instantly as his father.

''Something about a headache, I think. Must be some headache.''

''Has he suffered from migraines before?''

''Nothing like this that's for sure.''

''Well, I'm going to need to run some test, we'll only need to use the needle once, I want to check a few things with his heart and lungs too.''

Peter's eyes shot open at the mention of needles. They were open just long enough for him to notice he was in medbay.

''Pete, hey buddy,'' Tony welcomed.

''Ahh,'' he hissed, throwing his hands over his eyes. Tony sat next to him on the bed, throwing Bruce a look of concern. ''S'too bright,'' Peter managed to get out.

''Bright? Friday turn the lights down to 10%,'' Tony commanded.

''Setting have just been adjusted. Brightness had been lowered to 10%,'' the AI announced.

''There we go. Can you open your eyes now?''

Peter cautiously toke his hands down, opening his eyes slowly. The light was bearable this time, but the headache lingered. His stomachache was starting to reappear too, this time much worse.

Tony scooched closer, allowing Peter to lean into him, his head resting on his chest as Tony ran a comforting hand through Peter's curls.

''Hey, Peter I'm gonna run some test so we can figure out what's going on. I'm going to need a bit of blood to run the first test okay?'' Bruce spoke calmly, already sensing that Peter wasn't going to like the whole needle thing.

''You're going to use a needle?''

''Yeah, but I'll do it as quick as possible,'' he assured. ''It might help if you don't look.''

''What if I, what if I pass out again?''

''You'll be fine, I got you.'' Tony continued brushing his hair back and reached for Peter's hand the second the needle went in. Peter squeezed it, a little harder than he meant. He'd probably have a bruise there later. Tony didn't seem to care though.

''Alright all done. I just want to check a few more things and then you can rest for a bit.''

A/N (Time skips because I'm no doctor and don't know crap about crap lol)

''Alright I have all the info I need. I'll be back in a few.'' Bruce explained before walking out.

Once alone Peter sighed and snuggled closer into Tony. ''I hate this,'' he murmured miserably.

''I know bud. But we're gonna figure out what's wrong and fix it and you'll be fine,'' Tony promised. ''Anything I can do to help right now?''

''I don't know. I can't take pain medication or anything.''

''Actually, we're working on a few medications for you and your magic metabolism now. Bucky's offered to test them out.''

''When will they be ready to use?''

''Well we can't test them all at once, but I believe he's currently using one similar to a much stronger Advil. Might even be ready by later today.''

''Really?''

''Yep, let's just rest for now though. Banner will be back soon.''

Peter didn't need to be told twice. He was overwhelmingly exhausted, and sleep claimed him almost instantly.

...

Bruce gave Tony a soft smile when he entered the room. Tony had his back leaning against the wall behind the bed, while Peter's head rest on his chest, and his knees folded into his lap. Tony was still gently brushing the kid's hair back when Bruce arrived in the doorway.

''You know Tony, a few years ago, if someone told me one day you'd be sitting in a twin bed holding a kid in your lap and playing with their hair, I'd have laughed myself silly.''

Tony rolled his eyes. ''Right okay, what's wrong with my boy?''

''This might sound weird but... nothing.''

''Nothing? The kid's complained of feeling sick all day, passed out twice and is now sleeping in my lap Banner, you cannot stand there and tell me nothing's wrong with him.'' Tony's voice wasn't loud, not wanting to wake the sick kid in his lap, but it was definitely heated.

Nothing that has happened today was normal for Peter. He _knew _there was something wrong.

''Okay just hear me out. Besides the fever, there doesn't seem to anything technically wrong. See, people get sick every once in a while, but that doesn't mean there's something necessarily wrong with them.''

''Again Banner, he's passed out twice now. And those headaches? Not normal.''

''Ah, now this I can explain. A few things have changed since he got his powers, right? Crazy fast metabolism, weird stickiness, all that stuff. But another thing that changed is his senses. They're about ten times stronger than mine and yours, more even.''

Tony nodded slowly, trying to put together where the genius was going with this.

''For example, this kid here, can feel things more than ten times stronger than me and you. I thought originally that this was just when he touched something. But I'm started to think, well I believe that it's the same for physical pain.''

''But that wouldn't make sense would it? The kid goes out every night, gets hurt all the time. I hate it, but he does it anyway. Never seems to complain about that. He's got that whole healing factor, right?''

''When he's sick, everything slows down. Including the healing factor, which is already working on healing wounds from his nightly fights and just overall clumsiness.''

''And you're positive about all of this?''

''Ninety-nine percent.''

''How do we figure out for sure?''

''More testing, and nobody's gonna like it,'' Bruce cringed.

And man was he right...

...

''What kind of test?'' Peter asked already afraid of what was to come in the next few minutes. There was all kinds of equipment out, some he knew of and some he didn't. Either way, he was sure he'd be made familiar with it all pretty soon.

Tony had only woken him up minutes ago, and he still had no idea what was about to happen.

Bruce took a deep breath before speaking again, ''We'll only do as much as you're comfortable with okay?''

''Okay,'' Peter answered, getting more and more nervous the more they spoke.

''Well I have this theory; I think your enhanced senses include enhanced feeling.''

Now Peter was just confused. ''I thought we already knew that?''

''Not like touch Peter, like pain. I think you can feel pain more than we can.''

Peter continued to stare at Bruce with a look of confusion, so he went to explain it all the same way he did to Tony.

''But, the only way to test that is with...''

''More pain, I know.''

''Banner...'' Tony's voice was harsh now.

''I know, I know, we wouldn't do anything _too_ painful. It shouldn't hurt too bad at all.''

''I'll be the judge of that. Whatever you want to do to him, you're doing to me first.'' Tony demanded.

''Dad, you don't have to do that,'' Peter argued. It was bad enough that he was having to do this, he didn't want his own father to be hurt too.

''Nope, I'm doing it.''

''Actually, that works out great. As much as I hate to do this, the experiment does require me to test more than one person. For comparison,'' he explained.

Tony looked at Peter, shrugging his shoulders. ''Sorry bud. Guess I have too.''

So, the two waited as Bruce gathered up the equipment, hooked them both up to a machine that Peter figured was some sort of heart monitor. When he was ready, he approached them, a needle in each hand.

''Okay, this shouldn't hurt too bad so don't worry about that. We're just looking for a difference here.''

Peter nodded and watched as Tony went first. The needle went in and out as quick as three seconds and Tony didn't even flinch. That didn't seem so bad.

Then it was his turn. Tony ran a hand through Peter's curls to keep him calm so his heart rate was relaxed. He was kind of surprised how well it actually worked. By the time Bruce had the needle ready, he was already leaning into Tony's touch, his eyes half closed.

Bruce reached for his arm, grabbing it with cold hands before pushing the needle through his skin.

He couldn't help but whimper quietly at the sharp pain in his forearm.

''Sorry kid, almost done.''

The rest of the tests went pretty much the same, only more and more pain was added to each. When it was finally over Bruce handed Peter a cup of water, which he sipped slowly before setting aside.

Bruce went off to analyze the tests, leaving Peter and Tony alone again.

''Dad?'' He asked quietly, fiddling with his hands in his lap. ''Am I like, allowed to get up?''

''Where exactly do you plan on going kiddo?''

''Bathroom?''

''Oh,'' Tony said, wondering why he didn't think of that. ''Okay, you good walking there?''

''Mhmm,''

Tony sat back, watching as Peter crawled off the bed and made his way to the nearest restroom. He looked a little better than he had earlier, but Tony knew he was still sick. He knew logically that it wasn't his fault, but he still felt bad, like he could've done something. He wished he could do something. Watching his kid suffer was not high on his list of fun things to do.

''Pete, you okay?'' He called out, after a few minutes.

''Yep,'' Peter replied, coming back into the room. ''Do you think it's cold?'' He asked, once settled back on the bed.

''No? Are you cold?''

''Just a bit,'' he admitted, crossing his arms over his chest. ''Probably just cause I'm sick though right?''

Tony didn't reply, he just yanked his own sweatshirt off and pulled it over Peter's head. To his surprise instead of protesting, he gave Tony a genuine smile, dimples and all, eyes lighting up adorably.

''What? You like that one?''

Peter nodded, still smiling and leaned back into Tony.

This kid...

When Bruce returned a little later, confirming his own theory and explaining to Tony that Peter could probably use some enhanced painkillers and medications, but other than that there wasn't too much they could do, other than let him rest, he felt a little relieved. While this whole thing sucked, like a lot, he was just happy there wasn't something seriously wrong with the kid.

When Peter passed out in the living room like that, he had been terrified. Watching the kid whimper out pained incoherent words and his eyes rolling back in his head, was something he never wanted to see again. He hoped they could prevent it from getting to that point again, now that they knew what the problem was.

Peter's stomach had calmed down and he was now sitting up in Tony's bed with a strawberry popsicle in hand and a fan blowing in his direction.

Tony sat beside him, answering emails on a StarkPad and trying to get a play by play on the kind of important meeting he had missed. It was fine though; Peter was way more important.

''You're looking like you feel a bit better,'' he stated, looking up from his device for a minute. Peter was still wearing his sweatshirt, despite just telling him a little bit ago that he was hot, prompting Tony to find a plug-in fan and something cold for him to eat. ''You ever plan on taking that off again?''

''Nope,'' Peter answered plainly.

''Gotcah.''

He didn't care. Peter could have the dang sweatshirt. It was way cuter on him anyway.

Yay! Hope you liked that, tell me in the reviews what was your favorite part? If you have a prompt you would like filled don't be shy! I LOVE writing for you guys, so long as the prompt doesn't involve something too hard (I'm no genius) or cancer, because I'm a bit sensitive to that, for reasons.

BRING ON THE PROMPTS!


	6. Tony Loves His Kid

**I know I'm not posting often enough, but I am still writing, every single day! I've been into writing with paper and pen a lot lately. I've got like fifty pages written by hand over quarantine **

**Your prompts are still being filled, don't worry. This is just something I whipped up really quick since the last chapter got so much good feedback **** Enjoy!**

Tony watched as Peter crossed his arms over his chest, seemingly spacing out as he sat up in the bed. The covers were drawn down, just covering his knees and below. He was one of the few members who had actually gotten in bed, despite the time which was nearly one AM. In fact, everyone else, save for Tony who was also sitting in bed, seemed to be bursting with energy.

''You okay?'' Tony asked quietly, getting Peter's attention without drawing the other's as well.

Peter turned to look at him. He gave a silent nod, though his eyes were red rimmed and watery.

''What's wrong?'' he pressed, keeping his voice low and gentle.

It was clear by the way the kid tended to gravitate towards him, even when there was plenty of other Avengers present, that Peter was really starting to trust him. At first this scared the man, whose own father and mentor even, were never from the start, or later proved to not be, someone he could trust. He couldn't talk to his Dad if something was wrong. And Obadiah literally tried to kill him!

So, Tony decided, that even if it was still a little scary, cause gosh he could really screw this kid up; even if he would never understand what he did to deserve it, he was going to do the very best he could to keep Peter's trust. If that meant being there for him in ways his own father never was, then so be it.

''Hey,'' he started, when Peter's face scrunched up a little and tears fell from his doey eyes to his pink flushed cheeks.

''I'm sorry,'' Peter whispered, sniffing sadly. ''I-I don't feel very good.''

Tony set down his StarkPhone and got out of his bed, crouching down on the ground before the crying kid. ''No apologies necessary, you're okay.'' He assured, reaching for one of the boy's shaky hands, which was notably cold. ''What's bothering you?''

Peter sniffed again, offering Tony another cold hand, which he took, warming it like the other, between his own. ''My stomach's kind of queasy, but I feel like achy all over. I'm really tired too.''

Tony nodded, placing a hand on Peter's forehead, not at all surprised to find it heated. ''Think you've got a bit of a fever Spidey.'' he said, pulling the kid in for a hug.

Peter eased forward, sinking into the hug and Tony allowed it, rubbing the kid's back while still holding him securely. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Peter's sniffled cries coming to a stop.

If the others were watching, (they were) neither cared. The two were pretty much silent until Tony had to move to stand up, causing Peter to groan in light protest. The moment Tony moved his body, cold shudders ran down Peter's back.

''Nooo.''

Tony pulled back, looking him over. Peter was pale and tears still clung to his face, wetting his upper and lower lashes. His body lip was wavering.

''You cold?'' Tony asked, running his hands up and down the boy's arms.

''Freezing. I don't feel good at all.''

''I know buddy, I'm sorry.'' Tony sympathized. He wanted to help so bad, but how? ''W-what can I do? Get you some water, some quiet? I will gladly tell every single one of these idiots to shut up if that's what you need.'' He offered, gesturing to the team, watching TV or playing games in the shared living space they'd be staying in for the next few weeks.

Tony didn't want to admit it, but when it came to taking care of sick kid's or sick anything's besides tech, to be honest, he was at a lost. He had developed a feeling towards the nerdy teen that seemed almost parental. He had realized that already and learned to just accept it. He couldn't change it if he wanted too.

So when instead of requesting something like a drink or extra blanket, Peter simply held his arms out, Tony didn't even hesitate. He jumped back into his own bed, pulling the blankets back so Peter could climb in beside him. Then he gathered the kid in his arms, holding his warm body close and resting his head on Peter's curls.

''I got you buggy,'' he whispered, surprising both a little when he planted a soft kiss on his head.

Peter simply smiled against his chest, at both the nickname and the affection. Both were welcome.

''Shh,'' Tony hushed, a few minutes later as Peter wiggled a little, fighting lamely at the sleep that was trying to claim him. ''Just relax bud. Get some sleep.''

''I can stay?'' Peter asked innocently.

''Yeah kid, you can stay. You're keeping me warm'' he smirked, combing a hand through Peter's curls and rubbing his head a little. Peter sighed adorably, leaning into the man's comforting touch.

''M'cold, not warm,'' he muttered already half asleep.

Tony held him closer, running one hand through Peter's hair until he too fell asleep.

Peter's fever wasn't high. He could do more about that if needed in the morning. For now, it was just high enough to make him more emotional and apparently cuddly. Which Tony secretly didn't mind. Maybe, maybe he even liked it. Just a little. Maybe.

The team couldn't help sharing a few looks and smiled between each other at the sight of Tony holding a kid, practically on top of him, without any of his usual pride present. A good amount of it had started melting away, vanishing for unknown reasons since the moment the kid slid into his apartment the first day he met him. Tony was a different person now. Anyone could see that. Even the press had noticed it, course they didn't know it was because of a teenage boy that had the ability to wrap anyone around his finger.

They knew Tony had gone sober, but they didn't know it was because of the now regular visit's the kid made. They didn't know that by Peter's third visit, he had thrown every bit of alcohol in his possession out. Dumped half of down the sink before coming to his senses a bit and giving the rest away.

It was made very clear that this was Tony's kid, and he loved him, really loved him. And he did, more than anything in the universe. He was never going to be afraid to show that.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! Please be kind and leave a review! I LOVE these reviews more than you know :D


End file.
